Coincedence
by LadyGothika
Summary: [One-shot] Some things are coincedences. Some aren't. The two falling in love... simply weren't. They were meant to be. Hikaru (OC) x Anzu. For xKuroSeraphimx...


**Title: **Coincedence

**Warnings and Spoilers: **Alternate Universe, no spoilers. Slight lime-ish warning.

**Pairings: **OC (Hikaru) x Anzu -- for xKuroSeraphimx

**Summary: **Some things are coincedences. Some aren't. The two falling in love... simply weren't. They were meant to be.

* * *

_Some things are coincedences. Some aren't. That's what she used to believe. _

_Some things are meant to be. Some aren't. That's what she used to believe. _

_Some things... are purely based on fate. Some aren't. She never believed in fate. _

_Fate is purely based on **things**. _

_Those things changed her life. _

_Simple things, simple -- yes, that was true -- but from the simpleness of it all..._

_... became the toughest, sweetest part of her life. _

_A night of roses... a perfect dinner... and midnight stroll in a park..._

_Simply perfect... she believed. _

_And she was right. _

_There was coincedence... and there was fate. _

_Some people are meant to be. Some aren't. She believed there was no one for her and that fate simply wasn't on her side. _

_**She was wrong. **_

_Fate was on her side. _

_On her side... no. _

_On BOTH of their sides..._

* * *

It was a blind date, she should have known (stupid, stupid!).

The irony of it all.

Would two friends simply meet up in _an expensive French restaurant_ simply to discuss begones and begones of what had happened in the past year they hadn't met? While being in _an expensive French restaurant _with cuisine _that cost her a month and a half's salary _and finely aged wine _from abroad _which _would cost her two month's salary_ when their main objective was to converse which each other about the things the two would have missed together.

A blind date alright... set up by a friend _of a friend _most likely. Which simply showed **how** reliable these blind dates were.

From the expensive sparkling champagne to the dimly lit _romantic _atmosphere of her and her blind date's table, it was too obvious for Anzu.

It was a setup. A sweet, expensive, well-planned out setup.

She really was that stupid not to 'see the clues' as her friend Mai often would say everytime the brunette spent a night conversing with a blind date, seeing if he 'was the one' for her.

It was a 'blind date' everytime alright -- she never reacted to the feather-soft strokes on her bare shoulder and arms, never reacted to how the man would close his arms over her 'to keep her warm' even after his (over-expensive) coat was draped snugly over her shoulders, never reacted to how he 'amazingly' caught her after she 'tripped -- it wasn't as if she didn't _notice_ these things, it was simply she didn't care.

And every time after these dates and she and her two best girl-friends Mai and Shizuka would huddle up in her apartment with mugs of hot chocolate (how simple the Western food was and yet how comforting!) and discuss this 'special date' as the two would squeal about these things... and then whine how Anzu would never _ever_ find a man if she kept on ignoring them like this.

She pursed her naked lipstick-less lips (no makeup, no thought of her even believing this as a date) and rewinded the situation in her mind.

Atem had a nice _nice _friend that he hadn't seen in a year. Atem wanted to meet this friend over dinner, "And if it wouldn't be so difficult to ask, why don't you come along Anzu, after all, he studies in Law too..." and _miraculously _Atem couldn't get to the meeting of him and his friend _because he had an important-lecture-that-had-suddenly-popped-up-out-of-nowhere-oh-so-perfectly-and-that-he-couldn't-miss-it _and, "Would you please go anyway, Anzu, after all, Hikaru would be rather worried and lonely and besides he's new to the city and why don't you two go ice-skating or something because he'd be interested in that?"... and Atem was in the middle of a university lecture and yet managed to contact her on his cell-phone.

Brilliant, Atem.

So... WHY didn't they kick you out because you're not allowed to answer calls during _your oh-so important lecture_?

Ingenious, Atem, simply ingenious.

Of course, he could have said something worse than going ice-skating with this 'Hikaru' after all, there was _so much _to be done in New York after all.

On first thought, she would have considering ditching this but the consequence of Atem being upset, a once-squealing Shizuka and Mai being upset and Atem's friend being rather lonely and everyone being... upset (mainly from the fact the well-planned blind date was ruined), she decided to stay and wait for this mysterious friend.

Which she knew wasn't even new to the city.

Which she knew that he hadn't even planned on talking about memories and bygones with Atem. They would have already had a laugh about old times while they planned this date.

Brilliant, Atem. Brilliant.

Why Atem would had set this up, or least, blamed on him? She couldn't even _hate _him for crying out loud, let alone be mad at him and refuse to talk to him. Sure, she wouldn't look Mai and Shizuka in the eye for a week or two (and then the patches would be mended with a large chocolate sundae... followed by a visit to the gym, girls had to keep up their figure, of course) but Atem... was simply impossible to be mad at.

Except in love of course.

She did have a crush on him, somewhere around the age of 17 and then finally admitting to herself that he was like a protective brother to her and nothing more. And then, after admitting this to herself, she accidentally blabbed it out to Mai and Shizuka that she **used** to have a crush on him (old crushes were simply small crushes in girl-talk) and being Mai and Shizuka, who were concerned about her relationship status, told Atem, hoping that she'd have a chance with Atem before High School ended.

Of course, she was concerned about what Atem would think but all he did was hug her sweetly and tell her that she would always be a little sister to him. And then he went down on one knee and swore to help her find someone that was meant to her because he failed in being 'the one'. While Anzu saw Shizuka and Mai out of the corner of her eye. And heard them giggling, trying to conceal their laughter and then Atem had joined in with their laughter.

But not before vowing that he would help her... in a serious tone too. And sadly, that had been ruined by the four's laughter.

Anzu chuckled lightly, sipping lightly from the rich sparkling champagne that had been delivered to her table (although she hadn't even ordered anything!) and glancing at her watch-bound wrist. 7:00... a nice time to have dinner, as always, usually exactly when the sun would set (although watching the sun set was much romantic than some restaurant... in her opinion, of course) and it would anytime soon this 'Hikaru' would appear (how many times had she seen her dates wait outside the restaurant and walked in on the 'perfect time'? Oh, please...).

Hopefully **without **flowers. Or roses. Or 'a simple gift' that turned out to be _expensive that would have cost her a fortnight's salary_. Funny that she weighed the amount of gifts in _her salary_. Working part-time in a smoothie bar (Western, of course... but how on Earth could they enjoy that puree of a fruit blend!) paid little and besides, she was already off in her own world studying on law at the _very expensive college-that-had-cost-her-parent's-blood-money. _

Of course, law wasn't going to help her blend fruits and yoghurt together at that **Boost! **Fruit Smoothie Bar. Or wash those... those blenders. Or help her defend against her manager who... wasn't exactly fond of her.

But it **could **help if she _accidentally _hurt him and she could defend herself in court.

Not suggested of course.

Anzu giggled, sipping from the wine, glancing over at her watch again. 7:02... yes, he indeed was 'late' for the brilliant sunset entrance and not late for the proposed dinner (organised by Atem and such) at 7:15.

'Twenty minutes more... and then I'll walk out on him.' she decided. So she was the sweet girl everyone knew but who wouldn't be pissed after **another **blind date setup by Atem, Shizuka and Mai? After all...

'This Hikaru was mostly in this as well.' she thought wryly, suddenly wishing she had a straw to sip the wine childishly, 'Another bachelor, another friend of Atem's, Shizuka's, Mai's, Jounouchi's, Yuugi's, Honda's, Otogi's or Bakura's...' she sighed, letting her head drop down in misery at the very thought all of her friends were in this to plot a meeting between this bachelor and her.

It wasn't amusing at the very least. Not for her anyway.

"All alone, miss?"

'Here we go again,' She glanced up and looked at...

The most unpredictable man she would have ever met. And handsomest. Oh yes, of course, handsomest. And she was staring at him.

He wasn't groomed late a well-to-do man would preen himself like a vain peacock and his long pure silver hair had a wild untamed air to it that she preferred, compared to Otogi's neatly trimmed raven locks. Scattered slightly in a handsome tousled manner, his silver tresses framed his slim face, wisps of his hair just lightly brushed against his sunglasses-clad ice blue eyes. A small smirk slashed across his features, as if amused by the sight of the curious young woman staring up at him. Calmly with his middle and index finger, lowered the shades and looked at her in an amused manner.

... And here she was, getting infatuated with a stranger.

"Is there something that... that _interests_ you, my dear, if you're that... engaged with staring at me..." he chuckled.

'And here we have a playboy...' thought Anzu wryly.

"You? No, I have learnt that staring is... impolite... so I would ask you to be so kind to stop staring at **me**." she smiled sweetly.

A duplicate smile twitched onto the stranger's lips (hopefully Hikaru's!) and upon doing so and doing what she had requested him to do (although it seemed it was harder for him to tear his eyes away from her), retaliated, "Then, what, may I ask, were you staring at then, my dear?"

'Not a playboy, then.' Anzu registered into her head, 'Way too witty to be a playboy... Good thing too.' she thought in relief.

Without hesitation, she replied calmly, resisting the urge of let a smile bloom onto her (still makeup-less!) lips and said, "... Me? I was staring in utter fascination at the... rose... in your hand." she said casually, "Who is it for?" Her eyes flickered to the rich peach coloured rose nestled safely in his leather gloved hand, indicating it was **that **rose she was asking about.

'A gentlemen with a rose... slightly rebellious gentlemen, but a _polite_ gentlemen nevertheless... nice rose.' she added mentally.

"This..." he said coyly, "It's not for anyone special..." he laughed at the innocently sweet pout and continued, "... She's **more **than special, I suppose..."

'Definately witty...'

"And this lucky more-than-special lady is..." she questioned, expertly arching a slim eyebrow up (damn, she would **never **forgive Mai sending her off to some boutique for her eyebrows to be tweaked!) and calmly waited for his answer.

'No playboy, please no playboy, God, why did you put playboys on this earth!'

He ignored her and answered the question by bowing mockly and 'grandly' presenting the simple but beautiful rose to her.

She accepted it, smiling wryly at his mock chivalry and lightly plucked it from the leather covered fingers, bringing it close to her face and inhaling the sweet scent. A familiar scent.

"... An apricot rose?" she asked, blinking in confusion at this... _remarkable to-be-expected _coincedence.

He merely chuckled, replacing the shades over his cerulean frosted eyes, tinting the colour of blue with a brilliant shade of deep maroon and his smile widened slightly as he noticed the girl staring intrigued at him.

He said simply, as if trying to hide the fact he _already knew her name_ (where else had the **apricot **rose come from!) and smirking, said, "An apricot rose for an apricot girl." he murmured slightly seductively and the smirk grew wider at the slightly stunned look on her face.

Oh, here it was. A challenge.

In a blind date.

'Is this what you want me to look for, Atem?' she thought coyly, an identical smirk creeping over her face, 'This... a challenge... an exact copy of myself?'

She smiled sweetly at him and with a sugar-toned voice (ugh... I've been around Shizuka, Mai and gym too many times!) replied, "... Thank you, handsome stranger. Now... would you please go along to your destination so I can go off to mine?"

As the 'stranger's' jaw dropped and gape at her for her... bluntness, the only thing Anzu had in mind was...

'Atem... bring. It. On.'

* * *

The evening had been spent of the two outwitting each other, like an unruly game between two children who currently, were being disapproved of by the mature adults. In this case, the waiters sighed at the heated, unseen conflict between the two college students.

In the midst of these _two long hours _she was forced to endure (give up to him! No way!) jokes, his handsome structure, attempts of mock insults at each other, his long... silver... mane... (stupid, stupid! Not **now**!), laughs shared by the two, his triumphant laughs... and his ice blue eyes. Covered by marooon shades.

At the end of this torturous dinner, Anzu had rushed off to the bathroom, "To straighten out my makeup." Halfway there, she remembered that she **had **no makeup since this was a blind date. Cursing herself for being so... idiotic, she stopped herself from turning back and strode into the washroom, splashing icy water onto her face to clear her senses.

God...

Stupid. Eyes. Stupid... eyes...

Stupid... dreamy... cerulean -- no!

If this had been an anime she often loved to watch, she would have a twitching vein on the side of her head... and a handy frypan in hand.

... Not so.

And life wasn't a show. Gladly.

She peered at herself in the mirror, using her sleeve to clear her stinging eyes and thought about it. What was the score now? Oh yes...

Anzu -- 18.

Hikaru -- 20.

Curse men and their endless sexist wit.

Damn. She squinted, staring at her own eyes, which she had often heard as _lovely, glamourous, bright, so lively and shimmering _and...

_Simply beautiful!_

Of course, she doubted they were anything like Hikaru's.

Wait... Hikaru... no, no Hikaru! Stupid handsome stranger, now invading her mind!

... And soon her. Damn it.

On the other hand... he had to live through her jokes, her slim... self (men... lust, wealth and women... that's all he cared about. Really.), her dark cerulean blue eyes, her triumphant laughs... and her knowledge. And wit. ... And her colour co-ordinated clothing (men with fashion sense... rare.) ... and the pouty lips.

That was the basic roughness of a man's thoughts.

Literally.

She grinned innocently and skipped out, ready to win this victory and ready to relish it.

* * *

"... I won that." she declared after the two had stumbled out of the _expensive French restaurant where **someone **had already previously paid their bill_, looking extremely out of place there and here. Although Anzu had barely looked dishevelled or out of place in her navy knit top and black pants, Hikaru on the other hand...

Looked like an absolute stranger in New York city. To her.

True, anyone could wear anything in the City-of-the-Unexpected (funny name! She always loved to call New York that!) and that you could get away with wearing expensive fur with jeans, the silver haired college student looked...

Absolutely... foreign. In his own way of course.

Or at least, Anzu's opinion.

In a dark long trenchcoat that clung snugly to his well-muscled form, dark dress shirt (dress shirt... with trenchcoat. Ha!) that had been _purposely_ unbuttoned to reveal a slight of his well-chiselled chest (damn him!) and black cargo jeans, he looked more a gangster than a gentlemen.

Which he was. And he had proved it, more than once. By pouring her wine... escorting her to the door... and other gentlemanly-like things... that had been ruined with their heated game of wit.

Once he had _accidentally_ spilt champagne onto her arm (mainly because he was drunk, alright, that could be skipped...), deliberately tripping her before the doorway and 'catching' her _being the gentleman he was_ (pfft. Yeah. Right.) and now...

He was **still** insulting her logic.

"I won." he said calmly.

"Did not!" she replied heatedly.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

And thus, the argument continued on, still heatedly, annoying and both refusing to surrender.

It ended soon after Hikaru had burst out laughing at their childishness and declared that he had a way to be certain he had won and "Would she be so kind to come along with him so that he **could** prove it well to her?" Just like that. And so she had come with him.

After all, she had learnt during their conversation that he too, was a law student. That he was a life-long friend of Atem's and had agreed on going out with his friend because she was lonely and a bacheloress (the nerve of him! How dare he tell him that!), that he was from Japan as she was too before she had come to New York and that he was a bachelor (as she thought previously. Score!) and was only three years older than her -- only 24 years of age (good God...)

Mainly because he was slightly drunk and she got most of this from him that way.

Then again, he discovered that she was 21, law student, best friend, single and slightly more than pretty (... exactly how much did Atem tell him!).

And that's all he got out of her.

* * *

"So... how are you going to prove to me that you've **won**?" she questioned, tapping her foot and crossing her arms in mock annoyance at him. If he could even... 'amuse' her with his attempt winning their game of outwit... well, she would promise herself she wouldn't ever reject a blind date ever again.

Mentally, of course.

So that Hikaru wouldn't know.

Besides, how much would he care?

"... We're here..." he purred, snapping her out of her daydream.

Anzu glanced around...

"Wait. A garden. Of roses. What those this have to do with watches!" she exclaimed, remembering her last comeback at him, after she had insulted his _very expensive_ Rolex.

_**"... Watch's slow. Wonder why..." he muttered, glancing over at his gleaming watch. **_

_**A small smirk flickered onto Anzu's lips. **_

_**"... Anything you want to add to this?" he added dryly. **_

_**"Your watch's slow? No surprise, as is its wearer."**_

"Shhh..." he whispered, holding her close to him, one hand around her waist, the other tilting her chin up to face him.

'A seducing gentlemen. ... Wait, no, playboy. DAMN!'

His fingers released her chin and strayed to the side, awkwardly plucking at a rose off the bush (and seemingly forgetting he would be fined for doing so...) and holding it up to her face, letting the soft petals brush against her lips and whispering, enchanting her with his voice, "... An apricot rose for an apricot girl..." he purred.

And she just gaping at him for doing it **again**.

'Stupid... seducing... playboy.'

"Expected that, little **apricot**?" And now, he was hitting her with her favourite nickname... given by Atem.

Note to self -- steal Atem's hair gel next time he has a date. And then follow him. And watch as his hair falls down.

So she simply arched an eyebrow, acting seemingly umimpressed and scoffed flatly, "Is that all? Unimpressed." she said airily.

He smiled softly.

Something crept up her spine and left chills there. Please... God... no.

"... Really?"

She was going to melt by that stupid low seductive voice of his. ... And now was NOT THE TIME to think about his voice!

"... I..."

And he kissed her.

Mouth covering hers, his tongue traced against her lips, making sure she shuddered in his powerful grasp before plunging into the warm heat of her mouth. She tasted sweet under him, like strawberries, champagne and berries (must have been the restaurant, oh well...) as his tongue stroked her and his grip tightened on her slim form. She whimpered at their close contact but he ignored it and the rose fell to the floor, petals shattering as she arched her pale throat and neck back and gave in to him.

And yet all this was ruined by some **stupid **botanical gardener shouting at Hikaru that he wasn't supposed to pick the damn rose.

* * *

"I definately won that." he said proudly as she pouted and glared at him.

A bench in a park, a bubbling fountain (with a Cupid, Roman God of **love** on top... honestly...) in a peaceful nice grove _where no interrupting gardeners_ would shout at them for picking flowers. And a full moon.

No, you could never forget a full moon.

Except she did _when he was_... Ugh.

"... I can't believe you..." she muttered, sounding upset.

"Hmm?" he said curiously, leaning over towards her, silvery hair falling like a gleaming waterfall in front on her face. "What are you talking about, Anzu?"

"... Stupid... idiot..." she muttered, "That damn... kiss... was just letting you win..."

"Just letting me win?" he said amused as his fingers gripped onto her chin and tilted it up, "Win over what? Our little _game_?" he teased.

'... Damn.'

"... Or was it something else..." Hikaru said lowly, eyes gleaming with slight evilness that could only be described as Hikaru.

"What?"

"Your heart maybe? ...you?"

Her cheeks, pale as the moonlight glow, flushed immediately as he said that. "... I..."

And he kissed her. For the second time that night.

She didn't know how he pulled her up from the bench, she didn't know how her hands were suddenly tangled and tunnelling through his flawless silver locks but all she did know...

Was that he really did win.

He won over her, with simply the most _simple_ things.

Even if some of those things were coincedences.

Even if some of those things were simply 'destined' to happen and 'meant-to-be'.

Even if...

Even if they were similar and completely different in their own ways.

Even if he **was** obnoxious at times and completely stubborn to win her over.

She leaned against him and laughed, arms tangling around his waist.

"What made me love you, even if this love is so damn ironic?"

Hikaru pretended to muse for a second... before...

"I look so damn good?"

She whacked playfully over the head and sighed, shaking her head. "I guess jerk-iness runs in friends... like Atem."

"... Hey!" he protested.

* * *

Their second date was based around ice-skating (with Atem and co. failing to hide and spy on them... damn!) and by the third time she tripped over on the slippery ice, he caught her in his arms and she sighed feeling the warmth on him spreading around her.

By the time they had skated until her fingers were numb, he gently pulled her off with him and caught her numb hands with his own and she blushed, looking away feeling tingles running through her and it simply more than warmth, much more to be able to send a giddy wave through her stomach.

He had muttered jokingly how much of a jerk he was for not keeping a lady warm and she only scolded him for a second for his arms soon bound against her and he apologised for not being a gentlemen for not keeping her warm.

Then there was a deeper warmth in her, deeper than Hikaru's strong arms and it had pooled into her stomach the very second his lips had met hers.

It was simply good luck that Hikaru was a good skater and capable of staying on both feet even after she had fell into him from her shock of the skaters around them, staring at the two.

Including Shizuka who had burst into tears of happiness for her friend.

* * *

Their third date was purely coincedental when she had bumped into him while on Christmas shopping. It was a cold night, almost as cold as the night they had met and it had brought back so many memories.

And amidst the snowflakes that tumbled down onto them, just outside the ice rink, she remembered him holding her safe in his arms and his mouth met hers as she unexpectedly glanced up at a leaf of mistletoe that was above them. She had never loved a piece of mistletoe in her whole life before.

On the snowy steps to the giant Christmas tree outside the ice skate rink, the two danced with stumbling numb feet under the night sky of stars and fell into each others arms, breathless, gasping for breath and laughing. It was cold with the white flakes falling onto them but his lips chilled the icy numbing cold in her.

That night she dreamed of snowflakes, stumbling feet that danced and the inevitable warmth of Hikaru.

* * *

Their fourth date was on New Year's Day where almost everything was closed and their owners happy in their own celebration.

The two celebrated their old-s and new-s, remembering how only in November he had met on her a night of roses and simple games.

He laughed as she fell into him, drunk from happiness and excitement and simply carried her in his arms through his apartment.

And on that night of sweet kisses and undeniable devotion, the two celebrated their 'new' love.

* * *

She loved him.

And he loved her.

But... there was something _missing_. Not lost, never lost... they'd never did have it and it wasn't even greedy but...

Her fingers traced onto his bare pale chest and tangled into his soft silver mane, thinking how ethereal he looked now... "Hikaru?" she whispered, looking up at him.

"Yes, Anzu...?" he murmured, holding her to him and rolling over onto his side.

"... I... think..." she started, "I think... I love you..."

She finally did say it. It was simply smiles, kisses and their dates but she doubted she had ever truly meant it and this would be the only man she would say it to ever again.

His breath misted over her face and his soft fingers gently traced the tears leaking from her brilliant cerulean eyes. She was afraid that he didn't love her?

He smiled gently and kissed her sweet tears away before answering.

"I love you too..." he whispered gently and she only smiled, rested her head against his chest and a sweet sigh escaped from her lips.

* * *

"Hikaru?" she muttered, resisting the urge to untie the blindfold that was tied snugly over her eyes. "What is this exactly?"

"Hush now, Anzu," teased Hikaru, batting away her hands which were automatically lifting up to untie the blindfold, "Just wait a little longer..." He bent down and placed a soft kiss on her lips as if it would quiet her down.

She whined innocently, "Hikaru..."

"Quiet sweetling." he murmured, "Just a second..."

As if on cue, right after Hikaru had uttered said words, there's was a cheer around her, the voices not in unison but Anzu could pick up the cry of, "Happy birthday, Zu-chan!"

"**Now** you can take it off." teased Hikaru, his own things tangling in her strands of dark brown hair as he undid her blindfold. The piece of white cloth fell away from her eyes as she stared around, mouth dropping open in shock.

"... G-guys? How...?" she stammered.

Her friends just grinned and it was Shizuka who pounced first onto her friend and 'glomped' her, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANZU!" She paused however, when she felt that both of them were being knocked over onto Hikaru who immediately grabbed both of them in his arms.

Jounouchi stared. Shizuka stuttered. Anzu blushed. And Hikaru...

... could only stare.

"ARE 'YA TRYIN' TO HIT ON MY SISTER TOO, 'YA ALBINO!"

"Now, just wait Katsuya, I di--..."

"'YOU'VE ALREADY GOT ANZU, WHY NOW SHIZUKA!"

"Jounouchi, don't take this wrongly but..."

Both Anzu and Shizuka hit Hikaru and Jounouchi stimultaniously on the head, veins twitching on their foreheads in the process. They sighed, "... Men."

Said two men were currently on the floor, groaning in agony.

The two girls packed more a punch than they had ever thought. Jounouchi had never thought that Shizuka would have ever been as strong as **that**. Hikaru, on the other hand... never really thought that his beloved Anzu would ever hit him like that.

Oh, the irony...

It burns.

And on the topic of 'punches' and 'burns', Anzu and Shizuka (who were being **very** cautious about the two not getting knocked out) had just poured a cupful of fruit punch (... spiked with Atem's **secret** ingredients...) onto the two of them just to wake them upand _by great great luck_, managed to burn both their eyes by getting just a simple droplet in. (Atem vowed never to put vodka and bitter into a mixture of punch ever again... next time, maybe cocktail mixtures... hmmm...)

Anzu and Shizuka thought they would never ever need to buy rouge again after watching their brother and boyfriend roll around on the ground in again.

Note to self -- clean Hikaru's rug after this party.

* * *

"You're ridiculous..." sighed Anzu, shaking her head.

Hikaru pouted. And Hikaru never did pout unless he truly was upset. "But Anzu..." he whined innocently.

"No 'Anzu's, or 'Hikaru's or even any 'Atem's." she scolded sternly. Hikaru whined and leant against her shoulder, looking up at her with innocently, childish eyes. The puppy dog eyes. No doubt that was a powerful weapon... now why didn't he use that 10 months ago when she first met him in the restaurant?

"Anzu..." he continued, "Can't you just..."

"No."

"Just a small... kiss? And a 'sorry'?" he pleaded, clinging onto her.

"Don't make me splash this **punch**," she started, emphasizing on the word 'punch', "Onto your face..."

He pouted again (damn that pouting!), "But..." he reeked of...

Sake.

'Atem...' she growled in thought and twisted her head around looking for said person, ignoring Hikaru's gurgle as her head hit his.

Atem was gone... from sight.

But his hair wasn't. She could well see the spiked hair college student hiding behind Isis. She smiled a bit, seeing a stray spike of magenta streak hair poking from Isis' back.

"Hikaru?" she said sweetly, sipping on her plastic cup of punch.

"Hmm?"

"You're drunk." she said, in the same sweet tone. Ahhh, reminded him of the same honey sweetness she had used to talk to him when she first met him in the restaurant. Wonder if she'd taste like strawberries and champagne again too?

"I'm not..." he whined.

"Are too."

"Are not!"

"Are too."

"Are not!"

She, in a calm voice, as if bored by his drunk nature and he... well, drunk.

"Fine... so I'm drunk..." he said, giving in.

The non-drunk Hikaru would never give in, not even to simple arguments of "Are not" and "Are too!"

"You're drunk and so..." she grinned impishly at him. Not good...

"And so..." he asked, groggily.

"You wouldn't remember this if you're drunk." she beamed and pecked him lightly on the lips.

He promptly fainted.

Anzu sighed and poured the punch onto Hikaru again.

* * *

"Anzu..."

"No."

"But..." he whined.

"No. You're drunk."

"Soooo? And you're se--..."

"Seducing me won't get me to go easy on you."

He pouted. She sighed and tucked the white fluffy comforter over him.

"Annnzuuu..." he whined.

"Go to sleep, you'll thank me for this later." Anzu sighed, rubbing at a growing pain on her temples.

"... But I need a teddy bear."

'Note to self -- never let Hikaru get drunk. Ever again.'

* * *

Being cuddled by a **very** drunk boyfriend (who had been upset ever since Anzu, Atem, Jounouchi and Shizuka had all hauled him into his bedroom, insisting that he rests) was the last thing Anzu would had expected to happen on her 22nd birthday but then again...

What things ever did occur as expected in her life?

She sighed inwardly, trying to squirm from his tight grasp around her waist and resisted the urge to whack him. After all, he really did think he was hugging a teddy bear and hadn't even known or woken up when she had tripped onto his bed and he had most likely thought that Anzu had **finally** brought him a teddy bear.

What a great way to spend the night of her 22nd birthday.

Another sigh. Had she been able to get up, she would already be drinking the last bottle of sake to calm herself down after that very **very** energetic birthday party. (Now that was a good celebration!)

And yet, then again, she wouldn't have been because the sake would already have been drunk by Hikaru... maybe the punch would make up for it?

No, wait, Atem spiked it.

And why was she thinking about alchololic drinks when she currently being cuddled like a teddy bear? (Embarassing really...)

"Hikaru, I'm going to kill you tomorrow..." she vowed and finally letting herself relax and sleep in his arms.

* * *

_**"I... I'm sorry?"**_

_**"That's good to know, then."**_

_**"Right then."**_

_**Silence.**_

_**"So..."**_

_**"No. I don't forgive you." **_

_**He whined. She looked at him out of the corner of her eyes. **_

_**"Do you expect me to argue with you?"**_

_**"That's what you always do."**_

_**"But I just got over a hangover!"**_

_**"Your fault for getting drunk."**_

_"Something on your mind, sweetling?" purred the silver haired man, his arms still clinging tightly to her. Anzu smiled up at him, shaking her head and leaning her head against his chest, feeling the warm throb of his heart beat through the fabric of his clothing. _

_"Nothing, Hikaru..." she whispered, fingers gripping lightly at his shoulders to hold herself up to his taller height. They swayed slowly to the soft melody of the hand-organ being played in the park, ignoring all around them save themselves and soft music that made them dance. _

_The snow of Christmas, the other couples around them, the glittering festive Christmas tree..._

_They had each other and that was all that mattered, three years together, three years of love, arguments and the undeniable cling between them... she would never forget that. _

_He guided her away, fearing that she would be cold and the two fled to the safety of the park bench with the gilded sheltering and he hugged her to him, making sure she would be warm. _

_"Hikaru..."_

_"Yes?"_

_"I love you." she said simply and kissed him lightly._

_Because the two were simple that way -- in love, in trust, in everything they shared of being partners -- and him telling her that he loved her, in poems, Valentine's chocolates and roses would have been too much to bear for her..._

_Because she simply loved Hikaru for who he was. _

_And he loved her for who she was. _

_There was love... trust... hope... and Anzu certainly believed so, as her fingers tangled into his silver hair that very night and the diamond on her finger never hid its shine in his near-pure white locks. _

_There was love. _

_And there was trust..._

_And there was most certainly hope, the two knew as his fingers gripped hers and slid a shining diamond ring onto it._

_It was no coincedence to her that she would love him. _

_She was meant to love him. She was meant to share her life with him..._

_And as she leant forward for the kiss that would seal the two eternally forever..._

_She knew that fate had proclaimed them, 'meant-to-be'..._

* * *

... and thus, ends this story involving fluff, snow, New York City, blind dates, more fluff, alcholol, weddings and 'meant-to-be's, deceiving friends who want to get friends together, fluff, sweet sappy scenes, name puns and althougher...

Hikaru and Anzu.

(You thought I was going to say 'fluff'!)

I didn't 'think' Hikaru was OOC, he's a nice guy (I believe him to be), loyal, sweet and slightly teasing to Anzu at times. (See xKuroSeraphimx's GREAT stories to prove this right! n.n) And he can be fluffily sweet and always loyal and forgiving to Anzu (whom he loves, no-sirree-I-am-not-on-crack-and-he-does-love-her-damn-you-don't-make-me-hurt-you!) ... and besides...

Hikaru and Anzu simply look **good** together. (... Now if we can only see how the **OFFICIAL** creator of Hikaru shall portray him... no-**DON'T**-rely-on-**MY**-**CRAPPY**-**FANART**-if-you-know-what's-good-for-you!)

Love to HikAnzu. So I've given it a 'shipping' name. So sue me.

... No, wait, don't! O.O

**INSPIRED BY LONE'S CRAZY AMBITION TO GO TO NEW YORK. **(ToT... I wanna go to New York. -starts crying Shippou tears- Snow... purdy snow... not fair!)

... And call **Lady Gothika **as **Lone** or **LoneGothic**... unless you want to be hurt. Very badly. And painfully.

**Now review, else Hikaru will cry and refuse to hook up with Anzu!**

**... You don't want that to happen now, do you?**

(Extra thingy... Oh God. O.O 20 PAGES. Don't let **Lone's** effort go to waste! REVIEW!)


End file.
